cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Grymmen
Summary The Grymmen, Grim Ones, sometimes Dire Men, are a mercenary order who operate in Pintara, Leviatha, and Theamyr. Their motto is "Any Life for a Price." Grymmen are killers known for taking the most dangerous and violent of assignments. They earn a grudging level of respect throughout Cetemar, for their fearlessness and devotion to their craft. How one becomes a Grymman is shrouded in mystery. Some say the initiate must kill a close family member. Others suggest the initiate must kill their teacher. A final rumor comes from Pintara, said to be the founding place of the Grymmen: an initiate enters the Hall of 100 Knives. In a darkened building 100 aspiring Grymmen fight each other to the death. The last survivor becomes a member. (the number seems exaggerated, but their are corroborating stories of scores of men lying dead in abandoned buildings, all bearing the marks of violent death--and all with a coin in their mouths). What is known is that a Grymman can hail from any people or race, be man or woman, old or young. They ask no oath of religion, and have no opinion about the use of magics. The only command of the Grymmen is to complete the task, and share the proceeds with one's brethren. Grymmen all share a tattoo: a skull with a coin its mouth. The tattoo is carefully hidden on the body; but all have one. When Grymmen kill, they place a coin in the victim's mouth: a sort of ritual of respect to bribe the spirit; and honor the Death gods. Grymmen often go into combat with a coin in their mouth, if they don't expect to live through the encounter. Many of the order are said to be followers of the Death gods. The greatest Grymmen aspire to become immortal, to become sons under Father Death. Equipment, Technique, Resources Grymmen are known for their "stylwyrk," silent killing: tools and methods of close combat and assassination. They forgo swords and other bulky weapons of war. Instead, they make their own tools. They carry garrottes hidden in their garments, buttons filled with poisons, blades and needles in their gloves and boots. The Grymmen can fight just as adeptly with found weapons or unarmed, but prefer their handmade tools. The "stylwyrk" not only extends to their weapons, it extends to the Grymmen's mind. An experienced Grymmen may make himself undetectable to telepathy or other forms of magical scrying. He will have practiced his "wyrk" a thousand times. And, when approaching his target, the Grymmen's mind and intentions will be completely blank--his entire being an autonomous tool for killing. Grymmen come to aid one another. They maintain safe houses in every major city of the Great Three (Leviatha, Theamyr, and Pintara continents). Tangible resources are sparse: a little food and clothing. But Grymmen can pass on tremendous amounts of knowledge to fellow members. Older practitioners of the art are much sought after. Comments "He had got himself jailed, wearing nothing but rags, hiding a coin under his tongue. That Grymmer spent near a month filing that coin to an edge; and with it, cut a second smile on a guard--his wyrk--and disappeared from that jail, never to be seen." --Aggemem, Scribe "Still I am. Not a beat. Not a breath. Cold. Stillness until wyrk is still. Cold. Not a breath. Not a beat. Still I am."--Mantra of the Grymmen "Grymmen are not captured. If cornered, they will find a death and meet it gladly." Report of the Pintari Magistry Category:Guilds and Orders